A Thundercat Christmas
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: It's Christmas time on Third earth. Lion-o sees what the Berbils are doing and they are shocked that the Thundercats never heard of Christmas. So after being told the Thundercats decide to celebrate Christmas. How will it turn out?
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

It was a day just like any other day. The Thundercats were doing what they do best helping others. Then they saw their friends getting ready for something. They were setting up trees in their homes.

"Hey Robear Bill why are their trees in the home and one in the center of your village?" Lion-o asked.

"It's almost Christmas Lion-o," Robear Bill said.

"What is Christmas?" Lion-o asked.

"What?!" the other Berbils said.

"The Thundercats never heard of Christmas?" Robear Bill asked.

"No we haven't so what is Christmas?" Lion-o asked.

"I will tell the Thundercats," Robear Bill said.

"I will take you to Cat's lair so you can tell us," Lion-o said.

Once at Cats Lair the Thundercats were ready to listen.

"Christmas is a holiday during this time of year, a time to spend with friends and family and the people who love you," Robear Bill said.

"That's nice," Tygra said.

"It's also about peace on earth and goodwill, it is also about giving," Robear Bill said.

"That's nice," Lion-o said.

"Can explain about the giving?" Wilykit said.

"Christmas is a time when presents are exchanged, but it's not about that it is about showing others that you care, and wanted to share and give them something from your heart," Robear Bill said.

"Can you tell us more about Christmas?" Bengali asked.

"Of course, I will tell you the story of what Christmas is really about," Robear Bill said. "It all started a really long time ago when Third earth was known as earth. Woman named Mary was visited by an angel and he told her she was found in favor by sight of God and she was going to have a son. This boy was God's own son. Mary was pledge to marry a man named Joseph an angel told him about Mary. They lived during the time of the Roman empire and the Cesar told the people go to the place of the Ancestors so they can be counted and taxed. Joseph and Mary had to go to Bethlehem which was really far away. Mary rode on the back of a donkey lead by Joseph once there. They went to an inn and there wasn't any room so the innkeeper let them stay in the stable. That night the baby was born and they called him Jesus. There were shepherds watching their flocks by night and an angel appeared and they were frightened. The angel told them not fear that he had good news that in Bethlehem a savior had been born they told them they would find the baby in a manager. The shepherds ran off to see the baby and saw him and they were very happy. Three wise men followed star and saw the baby and brought gifts. Gold, Frankincense, and Mure. That was the very first Christmas," Robear Bill said.

"That is a wonderful story," Cheetara said.

"There is more every Christmas even this man called Santa Claus comes every year and brings presents to good boys and girls." Robear Bill said.

"I see how does he know what to bring them?" Lion-o asked.

"They write letter to him and he knows what to give them for Christmas." Robear Bill said. "We can show you other things about Christmas if you want to celebrate it." he said.

"That would be nice," Lion-o said.

Soon the Thundercats would celebrate Christmas for the first time! How will things turn out?

To be continued.


	2. Chapter2

chapter 2

It was so exciting the Thundercats were excited because it was Christmas and it was their first time celebrating it. So they were looking forward to found a tree and put it up. They even decorated it. "This going to be our first Christmas," Lion-o said.

"It sure will," Tygra said.

"I hope we can spread that good will and everything to the other beings on Third earth," Bengali said.

"Oh boy this is going to be the best Christmas ever!" Snarfer said.

"I think so to Snarfer," Snarf said.

"Yes and Christmas isn't for a couple more weeks. We have things to do," Panthro said.

The Thundercats continued to get ready for Christmas and the mutants and Lunataks wondered what was going on. "They were talking about something called Christmas," Jackalman said.

"Sounds suspicious yes?" Slithe said.

Things seemed different. The Thundercats were being more helpful towards others and the cheer was spreading every where.

The Thunderkittens wrote their letters to send to Santa. All they wanted for Christmas was for all Thunderians to feel the joy of Christmas wherever in the universe they may be. The other Thundercats wished for the same thing.

Christmas time was draw closer and closer. "I hope everything will go fine this Christmas," Lion-o said.

Lion-o was at the berbil village and he was looking forward to Christmas. "I can see you are looking forward to Christmas Lion-o after all this is the Thundercats first time celebrating," Robear Bill said.

"Yes and we are looking forward to it I wished for all Thunderians near and far to feel the joy and wonder Christmas brings," Lion-o said.

"That is very nice Lion-o," Robear Bill said.

It was the night before Christmas and the Thundercats were getting ready for bed. They were really excited about this.

Sure enough the next morning they woke up and found presents under the tree. "Look there is a note!" Snarfer said.

"Dear Thundercats I am amazed that you wished for all your people around the universe could feel joy that is Christmas so I decided to do that for all beings in this universe yours truly Santa Claus." Lion-o read.

"This turned out to be a great Christmas," Tygra said.


End file.
